fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
2 Light Pretty Cure!
2 Light Pretty Cure! (2ライトプリキュア！ 2 Raito Purikyua) is one of User:BellRose~ second generation fan series. The story revolves around two girls Mizuki Hime and Rena Ishikawa who were chosen by the Goddness to be the legendary warriors,Pretty Cure. The theme of this fan series is Goddness, Card, Music, Romance and Yin & Yang. Story 2 Light Pretty Cure's Episode story begins when a flashback. Goddness Of The Night and The Goodness Of The Day was doing a singing show in Music Hall, but the evil known as Dark Destiny attacked The Rainbow Kingdom. The goddness Of Night and Day ordered Jellal Fernandes which is a'' 'The Knight Of The Night Kingdom'' and Sting Eucliffe which is "The Knight Of The Day Kingdom" to find 2 pretty cure, to save " The Rainbow Kingdom ". In Pikaroka Town, Jellal and Sting split up to find pretty cure. Jellal met a girl named Mizuki Hime, while the Sting meets a girl named Rena Ishikawa, Jellal and Sting gave hime and Rena power to be pretty cure. Cure Moon and Cure Sun also work together to defeat their enemies and collect "Happy Card". The pretty cure series with full of romance is begin! Characters Cures Mizuki Hime (水木姫 Mizuki Hime?) is one of main Cures from 2 Light Pretty Cure. She is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and fairytale. Though popular with the boys. Hime is the popular idol at Pikaroka Town, she doesn't have any friend until she meets Rena Ishikawa. Hime born with a rich family and she seems in love with Jellal Fernandes. Her alter ego is Cure Moon. Her signature color is Purple. Cure Moon represents Water, stars and crescent moon. Rena Ishikawa (石川レナ Ishikawa Rena?) is one of the aim Cures from 2 Light Pretty Cure. Rena is very Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. Rena is a big fan of Hime, and become her bestfriend very quickly since they become pretty cure. Rena seems in love with Sting Eucliffe. Her alter ego is Cure Sun. Her signature color is Blue. Cure Sun represents Fire, Light and Sun. Allies Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu?) is the knight of night kingdom. He came from Rainbow Kingdom to find pretty cure along with Sting Eucliffe. He fall in love with Mizuki when Dark Destiny, her bad side appear. Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu?) is the knight of day kingdom. He also came from Rainbow Kingdom to find pretty cure along with Jellal Fernandes. Unknown if he also fall in love with Rena. The Goddness Of Night (女神夜の様 Megami Yoru No Yo?) Is the Goddness of night, or known as Ying-sama. The Goddness Of The Day (女神一日の様 Megami tsuitachi no yo?) Is the goddness of day , or known as Yang-sama. Rinne (リンネ Rinne?) is Yang's assistant. She is give The Cures New Powers. June (ジュネ''June?) is Ying's assistant. She have a cold, and serious but sometime selfish personality. She have a power of pretty cure to collect "Happy Card" but cannot Transform into Pretty Cure. June is a new top Idol Replaacing Hime. She working hard to collect Happy Card by herself. Dark Kingdom Dark Destiny (暗い運命 Kurai Unmei?) - is the main anatgonis in this fan series. Dark Destiny is Jellal's bad side. He seems have interest with Cure Moon. Coo (クー Ku?) - is the first enemies appear in this fan series. He has a long silver hair and use glasses. Rena call him Mega-neko. Kagura (神楽 Kagura?) - she is very sadistic although not sadistic as Minerva. Kagura and Minerva hating each other. Like Minerva, she fall in love with Dark Destiny and Cure Moon are really her rival. Minerva (ミネルバ Mineruba?) - she is very sadistic and dangerous. She very hate the cures same with the knight. Just like Kagura, she is also fall in love with Dark Destiny. Hiro Hayami (速水ヒロ Hayami Hiro?) - he is the only villain who have a full japanese name. Hiro is Hime's childhood friend, He also suprise if Hime was a pretty cure, Cure Moon. He is also the first villain who become good and save the cures, He is also the only villain who didn't die and an idol villain. Breaker (ブレーカー Bureka?) - she is the last enemies in this fan series. She is actually The Goodness of Night And Day aka Ying and Yang who fell into darkness.Her weakness is light. Black (ブラック Burakku?) - is the main monter in this fan series. Black is created by A Happiness feeling and put it into darkness or from some items. Other Characters Mai Madoka (まどか舞 ''Madoka Mai?) - is Rena and Mizuki's mysterious classmate. She is a loner and rarely spoke. She also gave "Training" to Hime and Rena as pretty cure to become stronger. Mai also made a special cellar under his house as a place for training. In Episode 18, it is known that the Mai is the friend of Yang-sama, Mai also gain that power from Yang, before disappearing. Yasunaga (安永 Yasunaga?) - he is Hime's bulter and he is caring for Hime until great because Hime's parents busy working. He know if Hime is a pretty cure. Items Lovely Communes (ラブリーコミューン Raburi Komyun?) - is the Cure's transformation items. Happy Card (ハッピーカード Happii Kado?) - is a items that the cures looking for. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. The Total is 25 Platinum Card and 5 Golden Card. Night Rod (ナイトロッド Naito Roddo?) - is Cure Moon's main attack items. Light Rod (光ロッド Hikari Roddo?) - is Cure Sun's main attack items. Healing Mirror (ヒーリングミラー Hiringu Mira?) - is the transformation items to change the cure become Super Cure Moon and Super Cure Sun. Trivia *This is my first of second generation only have 2 Cures. *This is the first pretty cure fan series doesn't have a mascot but the knight who give the power of pretty cure. *This is the first pretty cure fan series when in a super cure mode the Cures change Drastically. *This is the first series where there are non-pretty cure character who is able to provide power to the monsters to create more powerful monsters during training or real. *This is my first fan series that does not have the character tomboy cures. *Some of characters are from Fairy Tail. Category:BellRose~ Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series